AWP
by Lmermaid213
Summary: Set in Season 10. There will be love, suspense, and drama. E/O
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU

Elliot Stabler Residence

Queens, New York

Thursday, October 12

2:08 AM

The sound of Elliot Stabler's cell phone coming to life woke the Detective from his sleep. Elliot let out a groan and sat up in his bed reaching is hand out he turned on the lamp that sat on his night stand. Elliot gasped the screaming cell phone from the night stand and looked down at the small screen that flashed his partner's name and number. The Detective quickly flipped opened his phone.

"Stabler." Elliot spoke into the phone.

"El, we got a case." His partner's voice came through the other end of the phone.

The Detective sighed and ran his hand over his face before replying, "Alright, I be there soon."

ABC Bakery's alley

Manhattan, New York

Thursday, October 12

2:45 AM

"What we got?" Elliot asked has he lifted the police tape and walked under it.

The ME Melinda Warner was crouched beside the young dead girl's body and looked up when she heard Elliot voice, "I say your victim here is either her late teens or early twenties, she beaten, raped, and then strangled."

"Was she branded?" Elliot asked.

"Yup, on her left breast with the initials-" Melinda began, however she was cut off by Elliot.

"A.W.P. Damn it that son of a bitch is at it again!"

"El, we found her purse her name is Lisa Patterson; she's twenty one and attends NYU." Olivia said walking over to her partner handing him the girl's student I.D. and driver license.

NYU

Thursday, October 12

10:00 AM

"I can't believe Lisa dead." Lisa's roommate Clair whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lost, how long have you known Lisa?" Olivia asked in a comforting tone.

"Lisa and I have been roommates since freshman year and we have been friends ever since." Clair spoke softly, as her tears streamed down her face.

"Does Lisa have boyfriend?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, James Winner they been dating since she was a junior in high school, Lisa had just gotten accepted in to Yale for law school she was so excited when got the acceptance letter, she and James haven't even celebrated yet. Oh God, I don't how I'm to tell her family." The college student's voice was filled with strain.

"It's okay; we'll take care of that." Olivia told her hoping to ease the young girl's pain.

"No, you don't understand Lisa parents died four years ago. All Lisa had left was her grandmother and she dying from cancer and the telling her that she lost her only granddaughter is going to kill her."

"It's okay you can tell her." Olivia said.

"Thank you."

"Do you know where we can find James?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, he's a third year law student here, he's graduating in May."

"Thanks, call us if you think of anything else that could help us." Olivia said handing Clair her card.

NYU School of Law

Thursday, October 12

2:00 PM

"Oh God!" James cried tears falling from his eyes, "Are you sure it's Lisa?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Elliot said.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Lisa?" Olivia asked.

"No, no one I know would ever hurt Lisa they all loved her." James spoke his voice was soft, "I-I was going to ask her to marry me, I'm graduating this May top of my class. I have a job waiting for me when I graduate I had it all planed out. I was going make Lisa my wife, Detectives please, find the bastard that did this to my Lisa." James cried out.

"Don't worry, James we'll find the guy that did this and makes sure Lisa get justice." Olivia replied her voice full determination.

"Thank you."

Special Victim Unit Squad Room

Manhatten, New York

4:55 PM

"Alright, what we got here?" Captain Cragen asked his four Detectives.

Fin was the first to speak, "Our guy has stuck again."

"What does this bring his count to now?" The captain asked.

"Six women." Olivia replied.

"Okay people this has man has raped and killed six people so far let's not let him get to seven, what are links between these girls."

"Hazel Norris, age twenty one she attended Hudson University, she had just gotten an acceptance letter to NYU Medical School, she was found August 5th beaten, raped, strangled and branded with A.W.P. on her left breast." Munch relayed the information about the first victim while pulling her crime scene photos on the monitor.

Fin was next to speak about the second victim, "Julie Williams, age twenty two she attended Columbia University and just received a letter of acceptance to Harvard Law. Julie was found August 12th beaten, raped, strangled and branded with A.W.P. on her left breast."

"Isabelle Larson, age twenty three she attended Manhattan College, she was set to take over her father computer chip company after graduation. Isabelle found September 3rd beaten, raped, strangled and braded with the same initials as the first two victim and the initials where also on her left breast." Elliot said pulling up Isabelle's picture and placing them besides the other two victims.

"Kennedy Faucet, age twenty one she attended Columbia and was accepted in to their school of Dentistry. Kennedy was found September 15th the same way our first three victims were found." Olivia said.

"Lilly Grey, age twenty one attended Hudson and was heading to the Police Academy. Lilly was found September 30th same way as the other four vics. Fin told the gang while pulling up Lilly's pictures.

"And last is Lisa Patterson, age twenty one she attended NYU and was accepted to Yale School of Law she found beaten, raped, strangled, and branded like our other five vic." Olivia said while Fin put Lisa's pictures up.

"Do any of us know what A.W.P. means?" Cragen asked his Detectives.

"No, not yet, but I'm still looking." Munch replied.

"Okay, I'm going to call Huang many he can profile this guy." The Captain told his Detectives before heading back to his office.

Elliot Stabler Residence

Queens, New York

Thursday, October 12

6:38 PM

"Dad, can you Dickweed to turn down the TV, unlike him some of us are trying to finish their homework and I can't concentrate when the TV is blasting in my ear." Lizzie told her father clearly annoyed with her brother.

"Dickie what did I tell you about watching TV?" Elliot asked his son.

"That I have to finish my homework first." The teenager replied not taking his eyes of the television.

"Right, so do you want to explain to me why you're not doing your homework?" Elliot questioned the boy, while grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning off the TV

"Dad! I was watching that!" The teenager exclaimed, jumped up of his spot in front of the TV.

"Yeah, well now you're going to finish your homework."

"Dad, come on, I'll finish it later."

"No, you're going to finish it now!"

"Fine, this all your fault Lizzie you should learn to keep your mouth shut!"

"Dickie, leave you sister alone."

Dickie gave his sister a hard glare before walking towards his backpack that was lying on the bench by door the boy grabbed his bag and jerked it open removing his Math and Spanish books from it. Dickie walked over the kitchen table and tossed his books on it. The teenager slammed himself into the chair and opened his Math book and began working on his homework.

After a while things were setting down and the twins were working on their homework and Eli was playing in his playpen. Elliot decided it was time to start thinking about what they should have for dinner.

"Hey guys, what do you guys want of dinner." Elliot asked leaning on entry fame of kitchen.

"Pizza." The twins said in unison.

"Okay I'll order the pizza while you guys finish your homework."

The sound of Eli cries filled the air causing Elliot to stop dialing the pizza place.

"Lizzie can you go check on Eli for me?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, no problem." The youngest twin said.

Elliot watched as his daughter left the room to go check on the youngest Stabler before turning to his oldest son.

"Hey Dickie, you and Lizzie are okay, right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, Dad, why wouldn't we be?" The teenager replied looking up from his homework meeting his father's glaze.

"Well you know with the divorce and all."

"Dad, you and mom have been divorced for ten months now; we're fine, bedside mom dating again."

"Yeah, I know."

"Trust me Dad, Lizzie and I are cool with it, we're just happy you got joint custody."

"Me too."

"Dad, Eli is hungry." Lizzie said walking to the kitchen with her one year old brother on her hip.

"Alright, buddy pizza will be here soon, do you want juice?" Elliot said taking Eli from Lizzie and placing him his high chair.

"No!" The youngest Stabler shouted.

Elliot smiled at his son ever since Eli started taking his favorite word was no he use for everything, since Eli doesn't know the meaning for the word he used ever some asked him a question. Elliot poured juice into Eli's Sippy cup, then order the pizza. After dinner Elliot help the twins finish their homework, after the twins' homework was done Elliot bathed Eli then put him to bed. Once Eli was sound asleep Elliot walked into the living room where he saw his kids watching TV. Elliot smiled and sat on the couch.

"Dad, can we talk to you?" Lizzie asked taking her eyes off the TV.

"Yeah, what's up?" Elliot asked looking at his twins

"Dickie and I want to take Drivers Ed over Christmas break is that okay?" Lizzie asked a little unsure.

Elliot stared at his kids he couldn't believe how fast they were growing he remembered when they were in the second grade, now his twins were fifteen and would be heading to college in two years; time was surely slipping away from him.

"Yeah, you guys and take Drivers Ed."

"Thanks Dad." The twins said then turned their attention back to the TV.

Tavern On The Green

Central Park & W 67th St  
New York, NY

Thursday October 12

7:00 PM

"You look beautiful." Matthew "Matt" Samuels said smiling at his girlfriend of three months Olivia Benson.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself, you know I never been here before." Olivia said smiling at Matt.

"Really, you should try the roasted duck its divine." Matt said after he took a sip of water.

"Okay, I will."

"Great, do you want red or white wine?"

"Red."

"Excellent choice, waiter."

A young boy around the age of nineteen approached the couple's table with a notepad in his hand, "What can I get for your sir."

"I'm going to have the pork chop and my lovely date will have the roasted duck and we take a bottle of you best red wine."

"Of course, Mr. Samuels." The waiter smile at the couple then left.

"How's the case going?"

"Not very well our guy attacked another guy and I'm pretty sure the new is going to have a field day saying how the NYPD is doing nothing protect our youth."

"I'm sure you'll get him."

"Yeah, you want to come say that to my Captain."

Matt let out a laugh, "Yeah, if you want me too."

"I just really want to get this guy."

"You will."

The waiter came back with their food and a bottle of red wine, "Enjoy your meal." The waiter said giving the couple a smile.

"Thank you." Olivia said smiling at the waiter.

"I got you something for you." Matt said while he reached into his coat pocket pulling a rectangular shaped box.

"You did?" Olivia asked a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, we have been going out for three months, and want to get you something here." Matt handed Olivia a small rectangular shaped box warped in purple wrapping.

"Matt you did have-"

"Olivia just open your present."

Olivia pulled the wrapping off the box and slowly opened it she gaps when saw a diamond bracelet.

"Matt it's beautiful."

"It's nothing compared to you, here let me help you put it on."

"Thank you Matt."

"You know nothing says thank you better than a kiss."

Olivia smiled and lean over the table brushing her lips against Matt's the kiss was short and sweet.

"I glad you like you present, but I have a bone to pick with you, Olivia you been holding back me." Matt's tone was serious.

"What you mean I've been holding back on you?" Olivia asked confused.

"Elliot Stabler, your partner I've heard all these stories about him, you have a picture of him in living room and I still haven't met the guy yet." Matt told her.

"I know, I just don't want you two to meet just yet." Olivia replied looking down at her half eaten duck.

"Why does he not know about me? About us?" Matt questioned.

"Trust me he knows about you and about us." Olivia reassured her boyfriend

"Then what's the problem." Matt asked.

"Nothing, you will meet Elliot soon, I promise." Olivia told him giving him a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I tried to catch all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy the chapter two!

Special Victim Unit Squad Room

Manhattan, New York

Monday, October 23

1:30 PM

"John, have you found out what A.W.P means?" Cragen asked concerned that his Detectives haven't found any leads on the case.

"Not yet, I'm still looking." John replied.

"I have a friend of mine from computer crime looking in to the meaning of A.W.P. he believes it might be gang. They could be hiding their website, he said he'll contact me as soon as he gets something." Olivia said looking up from a case file.

"Alright, Dr. Huang will be here soon. Liv where's Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"Eli was feeling under the weather, so El went to pick him up from daycare. He should be back soon."

The phone on Olivia's desk began to ring, Olivia quickly picked up the phone, "Benson…Okay we'll there soon." Olivia hung up the phone, "We got another victim, Fin you want come?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Columbia School of Law

Monday, October 23

1:40 PM

"Hey Melinda, what do we got?" Olivia asked walking over the ME.

"Your perp as struck again." Medina said, while examining the body in front of her.

"Are you sure it's our guy? Because he likes to hunt undergraduates." Fin said.

"I'm sure he left his mark on her breast." Melinda answered showing them the initials burned into the skin.

"So our perp is escalating." Olivia said.

"Let's get this back to precinct; maybe Huang can profile this prick." Fin spoke heading back the car.

Special Victim Unit Squad Room

Monday October 23

2:10 PM

"How's Eli?" Olivia asked as she saw her partner siting down in his chair.

"Eli has the chicken pox, and Kathy not happy about it, but the doctor gave me a prescription for a cream. I'm going to pick it up after work and drop it off at Kathy's. Eli will be just fine a few days." Elliot replied.

"Poor little guy, having the chicken pox isn't fun." Olivia said handing Elliot the case file on their newest victim.

Elliot was skimming though Samantha Russo's file when George Huang walked in to the Squad Room. Cragen walked out of his office when he saw George enter the Squad Room.

"Doc, I'm glad you're here we need your help. Fin, fill Dr. Huang in on the case." Cragen ordered.

While Fin was filling George in on the case Olivia cell phone went off, "Benson." She spoke in to the phone, "Alright Elliot and I will be right there."

"What's up?" Elliot asked.

"Warner got something for us."

Medical Examiner Office

Monday, October 23

2:40 PM

"Please tell me you have his DNA." Elliot said.  
"Sorry, no DNA. However, I did find something interesting." Melinda told them, while leading Elliot and Olivia to the body of Samantha Russo.

"Your perp is a Cowboys fan."

"How do know that?" Olivia asked slightly confused.

"Well your perp was using a belt strangle his victim, and his belt buckle left an impression." Melinda said showing the two Detectives the impression of the word 'Cowboys' on the young law student's neck.

"Anything else?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, your victim was five weeks pregnant. Have you informed the family yet?"

"No, but were going right now, Thanks Melinda." Olivia said giving the Medical Examiner a small smile before following her partner out the door.

Alyssa and Mike Russo Residents

Brooklyn, New York

Monday October 23

3:00 PM

"Police open up!" Olivia yelled while Elliot knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright." A man with two grocery bags in his hand asked walking up to the two Detectives.

"Yes, do you know Alyssa and Mike Russo?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, they're my parents I'm dog sitting for them, since they're out of town." A man said sticking a key into the key whole, "What going on?" He asked his voice was full of concern.

"Let's talk inside." Olivia said.

The man pushed open the door then step aside so the Detectives could enter his parent's apartment. Once the Elliot and Olivia where inside the man walked in and shut the door with his foot.

"Are my parents okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah, they're fine, is Samantha Russo your sister?" Elliot asked the man following him into the kitchen.

"No, she's my wife. Why is she okay?" The man asked worried about his wife.

"I'm sorry, your wife was murdered." Elliot told him.

"No! No! No! You're lying!" Mr. Russo shouted.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia spoke softly.

"Mr. Russo did you know you wife was pregnant?" Elliot asked.

"What! She was pregnant! Oh God, that what she was going to tell me. She called this morning saying that she had something important to tell and to make my grandma's famous lasagna. I can't believe I lost my wife, she was graduating from Law School in May, she went to Columbia was going to be Valedictorian." Mr. Russo cried falling to his knees.

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt your wife?" Olivia asked softly kneeling beside Samantha's husband.

"Um… Her ex- boyfriend threatened her once, but I don't think he would hurt her." Mr. Russo whispered.

"Do the initials A.W.P. mean anything to you?" Elliot asked.

"No, should it?"

"Those words were burned into your wife's breast."

"Oh God!"

Olivia phone went off signaling she had a text message, Olivia removed her IPhone from her pocket bringing it in front of her she clicked on the envelope that was on her screen and a text message from Fin popped up.

 _Our perp struck again, Munch and I have already been to the crime scene. Caps not happy and Huang has something for us. You and Elliot need to get to precinct ASAP._

Olivia let out a sigh after she read the text, "We'll keep in touch, Mr. Russo." Olivia said signaling to Elliot they had to leave.

"Here's my card call me if you remember anything." Elliot said leaving his card on the kitchen counter.

As soon as they left the apartment building Elliot spoke up "What's going on Liv?"

"Our perp killed another girl, Captain pissed and Huang has a profile for us." Olivia replied getting to the divers side of their car.

"Damn it! How many kids is this guy going to kill?" Elliot demand hitting the car.

"Don't worry El, we'll stop him." Olivia spoke softly trying to comfort Elliot.

There was a moment of silent between the Elliot and Olivia. Olivia knew her partner was upset that haven't got this bastard yet, and the fact the Elliot had two kids in college didn't help ease his mind.

"El, if you need to call your kids its fine."

"Thanks."

Special Victim Unit Cribs

Manhattan, New York

Monday, October 23

4:15 PM

"Hi Daddy." Maureen spoke into her phone, as she walked out the Astronomy building.

"Hey sweetheart, how are classes going?" Elliot asked his oldest daughter.

"Good, I just finished my last class, I heading to the café across the street to meet with Kathleen." Maureen replied.

"That's good; you know I've missed you." Elliot told her.

"Dad, you just saw me three days ago for your birthday or did you forget?" Maureen asked laughing.

"Hey! I'm not that old."

"I know Dad, so what wrong?"

"I just want you and Kathleen to be careful."

"We are being careful Dad, I took a self-defense class freshman year so did Kathleen and you taught us how to defend ourselves too, were fine."

"I know, but I just can't help worrying about you guys."

"I know, Dad."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe okay, I don't want anything happing to you."

"Don't worry honey, Olivia got my back."

"I know Daddy, Kathleen and I will come over this weekend 'kay."

"Alright, bye honey, see you this weekend."

"Bye Daddy."

Special Victim Unit Squad Room

Manhattan, New York

Monday, October 23

4:20 PM

"Nice of you to join us Elliot." Cragen said as he saw Elliot enter the Squad Room, the Captain's voice was laced with annoyance.

"Sorry Cap, I had a personal issue to take care of." Elliot told his superior sitting down at his desk.

"Alright, Doc what do you got for us?" Cragen asked turning his attention back to Dr. Huang.

"The guy you are looking for has major issue with women having powerful roles society. He trying control them by beating and rapping them. He brand them to show he owns them. He kills them to send a message to other women." George told SVU Detectives his analysis of their perp.

"So, you think the initial is his name?" Elliot asked.

"Possibly." George answered.

"He use to just kill undergraduate, what you think made him move to graduate students?" Fin asked.

"He was probably killing the undergrads to stop them from entering higher education; I think killing undergrads was longer filling his need to keep women under men. I think he feels more powerful if he can stop graduate students from entering mainstream society." George replied.

"What do you think made him like this?" Olivia asked.

"I think his father taught him that a women place is behind a man and that women should be homemakers not working as lawyer and doctors."

"Okay, so how do we catch this guy?" Elliot asked.

"I don't think you can, these aren't some random killing, I think he knows these girls." George answered.

"Okay, we're going to have to re interview all the victims' families we need to make sure they didn't leave anything out." The Captain told his four Detectives.

Benson Resident

Manhattan, New York

Monday, October 23

7:00 PM

"The NYPD had been searching for a serial rapist for the past two month and a half. The rapist has killed eight women so far and doesn't so signs of stopping. Many people are wondering if the NYPD are really tying stop this man or if they are too busy -"Olivia sat on her sofa watching the 7 o'clock news. Olivia looked annoyed as BNC news trashed the NYPD. Matt came up behind Olivia and turned the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that." Olivia stated staring up at her boyfriend.

"You don't need to be watching that crap." Matt told her taking a sit on the sofa.

"I know, it just this case-" Olivia began, but was cut off

"Is getting to you."

"Yeah, and I worried about Elliot he has two kids in college."

"Elliot will be fine he's a big boy."

"I know that Matt, but Elliot is my partner."

"Yeah, I know."

There was moment of silent of between the couple; Olivia just stared at the black TV screen not knowing how voice what was on her mind.

"I think you should transfer to another unit." Matt stated boldly.

"What!?" Olivia asked in a shocked tone as she turned to face Matt.

"You heard me, I think you should transfer to a different unit, I mean you been in this unit for ten years. The maximum is two year for the Special Victim Unit; I think you might be burnt out." Matt said looking into Olivia chocolate brown eyes.

"Why 'cause this is getting to me, look this isn't the first time a case has gotten to me, I'll be okay." Olivia told him.

"I don't understand Olivia what's so special about working Sex Crimes?" Matt questioned wanting to know what her ties were to that particular unit.

"I don't know." Olivia spoke softly not wanting to tell Matt why she chose the Special Victim Unit.

"Yeah right, I bet Elliot knows why?" Matt stated frustrated that Olivia won't open up to him.

"Don't bring Elliot in do this." Olivia said.

"Why not, it seem like you care about him more than me!" Matt yelled getting up from his spot on her sofa.

"Hey! Elliot my best friend, so yeah I care about him, but you my boyfriend and I care about you too." Olivia shouted.

"Well you could have fooled me." Matt's voice was laced with venom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Olivia said looking down at her hands.

"Look, I'm sorry, I got mad it just want to know the people in your life and Elliot seems to have a huge role. I want to get to know you better Olivia." Matt said softly pushing a strand of lose hair behind Olivia's ear.

"I know you do, I'm just not ready to share you yet." Olivia said rapping her arms around Matt's waist.

"Okay, but get ready soon. Okay?" Matt said kissing Olivia's forehead.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Norris Residence

Bronx, NY

Wednesday, October 25

1:00 PM

"Did you find the guy Detectives?" Hazel's mom Carrie asked hopeful.

"No, not yet. We need to ask you some more question, if that's okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I'll do anything if it helps you guys find the guy who killed my baby." Carrie told Elliot and Olivia.

"Did Hazel have any ex-boyfriends that would want to hurt her?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure Hazel didn't really tell me about her boyfriends, but my niece would know she and Hazel were very close. Leah could you come downstairs please the police are here." Carrie yelled from the stairs.

"Coming." A faint voice called from upstairs, "Hi." The young girl no older than sixteen said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Leah, do you remember me?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah you're Detective Benson, who this?" She asked point to Elliot, "The other Detective you had with you last time was way older."

"This is my partner Detective Stabler." Olivia replied, "I have some question for you. Did Hazel have any ex-boyfriends who would want to hurt her?" Olivia asked.

The sixteen year old bit her bottom lip and looked up at her Aunt, who nodded her head silently telling the girl to tell the police everything she knows.

"Umm… she dated this guy Thomas, he was kinda controlling." Leah said looking at Olivia.

"What do you mean by controlling?" Elliot asked.

"Umm… he would tell how to dress and what she do and couldn't, and one day he hit her." The girl replied.

"Were you there when Thomas hit Hazel?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, and after he did that I told Hazel to dump him, but she said that he loved and that he would never do it again. But he did and few weeks later I convinced Hazel to leave him. Thomas was really mad when Hazel dumped him, he threatened to kill her." Leah replied licking her lips.

"Thanks Leah, what's Thomas last name." Olivia said.

"Miller, I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier." Leah whispered feeling that she had failed Olivia and Hazel.

"It's okay Leah, don't worry we'll find him." Olivia said giving the teenager a reassuring smile.

Apartment of Thomas Miller

Harlem, NY

Wednesday, October 25

1:40 PM

"Police, open up!" Elliot yelled while knocking on Thomas door.

"I can hear him moving around, do you think he's running?" Olivia asked her partner.

"Probably." Elliot replied.

The two Detectives ready their guns; Olivia looked at Elliot who had three fingers raised she watched has he slowly lowed his fingers one by one once Elliot lowered his last finger then took a step back and bought he foot up giving the door one good kick. The door swung open and Olivia entered the apartment and Elliot followed behind her.

"It's clear." Olivia called out.

Elliot enter the bedroom where he noticed an open window, Elliot made it way to the window and saw their suspect starting his motorcycle and driving off.

"Damn it." Elliot cursed, "Our suspect just drove off." Elliot told his partner as he walked in to living room.

"Did you get the license plate numbers?" Olivia asked.

"I just got the first three." Elliot replied running his hand over his face.

Special Victim Unit

Manhattan, NY

Wednesday, October 25

2:13 PM

"One of our suspects is in the wind, but we have a partial plate number. How did you and Fin do?" Olivia asked Munch thought the phone.

"Fin and I were able to re-interview Isabelle and Kennedy's family the both dated this guy who was controlling they said his name was Derek Hollister, however Derek Hollister doesn't exist." Munch replied.

"So we're back to square one unless we match the partial." Olivia said letting out a sigh

"We still have Lilly and Lisa's families to look at." Munch told her.

"Okay keep me and El posted."

"Don't worry Olivia, we're going to get this guy."

"I hope so. I'll see you when get back the House."

Olivia hung up her phone and look up at her partner who give her slight smile.

Grey Residence

Manhattan, NY

Wednesday October 25

2:20 PM

"Detective Munch, did you find him?" Ms. Grey asked.

"No, not yet, but I have some question for you." Munch replied taking seat next to Ms. Grey on sofa.

"Um…okay, what do you want to know?" Ms. Grey asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Did you daughter have any ex-boyfriends who would want to hurt her?" Munch asked

"No, my daughter never dated any guys. My daughter was gay." Ms. Grey told the Detectives.

Much and Fin both share a look.

Special Victim Unit

Manhattan, NY

Wednesday October 25

2:30 PM

"Benson, Stabler, we got another victim." Cragen said.

"Alright, where are we headed?" Elliot asked.

"Kendal and Morris Law Firm. The law firm is prestigious so let's handle this care the media going to be all over this." Cragen told his top two Detectives.

"Don't worry Cap, we go it." Olivia said reassuring their Captain.

Kendal and Morris Law Firm

Wednesday, October 25

3:08 PM

When Detectives Benson and Stabler arrived at the scene they were mobbed by the press who were shouting out questions and shoving their microphone in the Detectives' face.

"No comment." Elliot said as he and Olivia pushed through the mob of reporters.

As Elliot and Olivia made their way into the law firm they saw the Crime Scene Techs canvassing the women's restroom. Elliot and Olivia made their way to women's restroom where they saw Melinda inspecting the body.

"What happened?" Olivia asked Melinda.

"Your guy strikes again and he did a real number on her." Melinda told Olivia.

"Who's our vic?" Elliot asked.

"That's Maria Rodriquez she's a famous corporate lawyer, El." Olivia replied looking at the dead body of Maria Rodriquez.

"What's the time of death?" Elliot asked.

"Since the body still warm I'd say she died and hour or two ago." Melinda replied.

"Detectives, there's a man outside demanding to talk to you." A uniform officer said.

Olivia gave the officer a nod, before turning to Melinda, "Please, tell me found fluids." Olivia said hopeful.

"Sorry."

Olivia slowly nodded her head before heading out of the restroom with Elliot right behind her.

"Detectives, please tell me it's not Maria." A man cried out.

Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other which caused a chill to run down the man spine knowing that it was indeed was Maria who was dead.

"Oh God!" The man cried.

"I'm sorry of your lost sir, is there some where we can talk in private?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, my office is this way."

The man lead the Detectives to his office which was a few feet away from the crime scene. The man opened the door to his office space letting the Detectives enter the room first while he came in behind them. Shutting the door to give him and the Detectives privacy to talk.

"Maria was my best friend. We've been best friends since junior high… I promised her father I would protect her. Maria's father died when we graduated from high school. I promised him on his death bed that I would do everything I could to keep Maria safe and I failed her. I failed her father, and I failed my kids. My kids loved Maria like she was their mother since my wife left me with our triplets. Maria stepped up to the plate and loved them like a mother should love her children. And now I've lost my best friend all because I couldn't protect her." The man told the Detectives strain evident in his voice.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Olivia spoke softly.

"I want to know what I can do to help you find the asshole that did to Maria." The lawyer told them.

"Okay, was Maria dating any one?" Elliot asked as he pulled out his notepad.

"Umm… no I kind of scared off any boyfriend she had." The man replied sheepishly.

Olivia looked at Elliot who had a small smirk on his face knowing that he had done his fair share of scaring off boyfriends.

"Okay, Mr…." Olivia faded off since they had yet to receive a name for of the man they were talking to.

"Brett Michaels." The lawyer told Olivia.

"Mr. Michaels did Maria have any enemy?" Elliot asked.

"No, Maria and I had the same friends and they all loved Maria." Brett informed them.

"How about any past clients?" Olivia questioned.

"No, everything had been strictly professional."

There was a knock on the door before someone pushed the door open slightly

"Mr. Michaels, the triplets school is on line one." The sectary said.

"Thank Jenny, umm if you will excuse me."

"Of course, call us if you can think of anything." Olivia said handing her card to Brett.

Benson Residence

Manhattan NY

Wednesday, October 25

6:37 PM.

Olivia sat on her couch reading over Maria Rodriquez case file trying to see if there was anything they might have missed. The murder of Maria put their perp's count to nine women. Olivia couldn't help but wonder how many innocent lives this was going to take before they could get their hands on him. A knock on the door brought Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked making her way to her door.

"It's me Elliot." Elliot said from the other side of the door.

Olivia undid the locks on her door then opened it, "What are you doing here?" His partner questioned him.

"I thought you would be hungry so I got us some food. I saw one your neighbor and she let me in." Elliot replied.

"What did you bring?"

"Chinese."

"Okay, come in."

Elliot smiled as he made his way into his partners' apartment. Elliot walked into Olivia living room and placed the bag filled with Chinese food on the coffee table beside the Maria Rodriquez's case file. Elliot picked up the file, "Did you find anything that we might have missed?" Elliot asked his eyes not leaving the file.

"No, nothing."

Elliot let out sigh, "Okay let's eat."

Olivia walked over to where her partner was and sat down her couch and opened the bag that contained the Chinese food and removed the containers from the bag. Elliot sat down next to his partner and handed her pair of chopsticks.

"Dickie got a D on his Spanish test, and I spent the last hour convincing Kathy not to ground him until after Homecoming. Since it wouldn't be fair to the girl he asked to go with him." Elliot said while taking a bite of an egg roll.

"And." Olivia said telling him to continue.

"She agreed to let him go but she pissed off. I talked to Dickie to asking him what going on. He told me he doesn't understand anything the teacher is saying in class and Lizzie isn't really a good tutor."

"I can help Dickie with his Spanish."

"You don't have to that Olivia."

"You don't want Dickie to fail, Kathy doesn't want Dickie to fail and I don't want him to fail. So, I will tutor Dickie and you can pay me with a free meal when go come over for tutoring sessions."

"Okay deal."

Olivia smiled, "Great, so how are Maureen and Kathleen?"

"Maureen is graduating in December so you should be getting an invitation in the mail soon."

"Criminology, right?"

"Yeah, she been studding for the LSAT as well. Kathleen is thinking about majoring in child psychology."

"That's a good major. How's Lizzie?"

"She's good making A's and B's."

"Is Eli over the chicken pox?"

"He still has some spots from the chicken pox, but he should alright for Halloween."

"That's good."

Elliot and Olivia ate in silence for a while until Elliot spoke, "So do I need to be out here before Matt shows up?"

"Matt is working late tonight he as this big case and he going to trial next week so he trying to prepare himself and his client. That's best thing about dating a lawyer they have the same hours as cop. So, I don't have to hear complaints about how we don't get to send enough time with each other."

"You really like this guy huh?"

"Yeah I do, so do me favor don't scare him off."

"How can when I never met the guy."

"I just want you to promise me, 'cause I don't want you to meet him until you promise me."

"Olivia-"

"El, please. I… I want kids El, I want to be happy."

"I don't want you settle for some guy."

"I'm not settling."

Olivia knew she was denial, but there was no way she could Elliot how she felt about him. Elliot deserved someone way better than her.

"I recorded Sunday night football game for Matt we still haven't gotten around to watching it. Do want to watch it with me."

"Yeah, Giants vs. Steelers, right?"

"Yeah."

"Start it up."

As the game entered the fourth quarter the Giants were up by three point and there was only one minute left game. Olivia and Elliot were fast and sleep. Olivia was snugged up against Elliot chest and Elliot had his arm wrapped around Olivia holding her close. Since the two Detectives were asleep, they did see the Steelers score a field goal tying the game up. They didn't see the Giants make a winning touchdown in the last twenty seconds. Since Olivia's phone was set on silent they didn't hear it coming to life and they didn't see the phone's screen flashed the name and number of Matt Samuels.


	4. Chapter 4

Special Victim Unit

Manhattan, NY

Thursday October 26

10:30 AM

Captain Don Cragen sat at his desk filling out miscellaneous paper work when the phone on his desk began to ring. The Captain let out a sigh before answering his phone.

"Captain Cragen, SVU." Don spoke into the phone.

"What hell kind of operation are you running over there Cragen!?" Commissioner Morris screamed into the phone.

"Sir-" Cragen began, but was cut off.

"Nine women raped and killed, and one of them a famous attorney I'm starting to wonder if I should blame the Detectives or the Captain. So, Cragen what's going on? Are your Detectives asses glued to their chairs!? I want result Cragen or have you burnt out." Commissioner Morris demanded.

"No Sir, believe me when I say my Detectives are working their asses off to get this guy."

"I want you to keep me updated Cragen."

"Yes Sir."

Cragen slammed his phone on the receiver and ran his hand over his head letting out a sigh. Cragen made his way out of his office.

"Where the hell are we on this case people!?" Cragen yelled.

"Benson and Stabler went to track down Thomas Miller. After a lot of researchin' we were able to match the plates of his motorcycle to a Jim Harling. His wife reported the bike stolen yesterday. Miller has sister down in Jersey so we think he may be hidin' out there. Also Munch and I are tryin' to find out the true identity of Derek Hollister." Fin informed the Captain.

"Look, the Police Commissioner is breathing down my neck. We got find this guy and find him quick. Fin has anyone found any hits to the initials A.W.P.?"

"Sorry, Cap we got nothing on those initials, I thing think I might be some kinda gang. So a friend of mine from gang crimes is looking into it for me."

Tracy Miller Residence

Elizabeth, New Jersey

Thursday, October 26

11:30 AM

"Police open up." Elliot said has he knocked on the door.

The door swung open and revlaed a little girl around the age of seven standing in front of Detectives.

"Can I see you badge please?" The little girl asked.

"Sure." Elliot said handing the girl his badge.

The brown haired girl examined Elliot badge for few minutes then handed it back to Elliot, "Is my Mommy in trouble?" she asked.

"No, is you Mom here?" Olivia asked kneeling down to the little girl level.

"No, she at work, but my Uncle Tommy is. He's taking a nap. I have to be quiet and play with my dolls." The girl replied.

"We need to talk to your Uncle." Elliot told the little girl smiling.

"Do you want me to get him?" She asked.

"No, just tell us which room is his." Elliot stated.

"The first door on the left." The little girl replied.

Olivia said her thanks to the girl and told her to stay put. Elliot and Olivia made their way into Thomas Miller bedroom weapons drawn, "Wake up, Thomas." Elliot said.

"What the hell." Thomas exclaimed when he saw Elliot's gun in face.

"Thomas Miller, you are under arrest." Olivia stated to grabbing Thomas out of the bed

"For what!?" Thomas cried out.

"Grand Larceny." Elliot said simply.

"Whoa, I didn't steal that bike my friend leant it to me." Thomas said has Olivia escorted him to the car.

"Just keep walking scum bag." Elliot said

Thomas put his head down as Detective Olivia Benson read him his rights.

"Thomas Miller you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have right to an attorney if you can afford one will be provide for you. Do under these right as I have read them to you."

Special Victim Unit Interrogation Room

Thursday, October 26

Manhattan, NY

12:45 PM

"Quite a rap sheet you have here Thomas. Drug possession, five domestic violence charges." Olivia read off Thomas's file.

"Which where all dropped." Thomas rebutted.

"Yeah, so you celebrated by beating up on Hazel Norris." Elliot said.

"I don't even know that bitch." Thomas stated.

"Really 'cause her cousin said you were her boyfriend." Elliot replied.

"Fine. I dated her, but whatever the bitch said I did, she's lying." Thomas told the Detectives.

"Hazel is dead you moron, and you know what I think you killed." Elliot stated.

"I didn't kill Hazel. I would never hurt her!" Thomas screamed.

"Oh, so using her like your personal punching bag isn't hurting her." Olivia said.

"I didn't kill her." Thomas spoke in a softer tone.

"You know I find that really hard to believe." Elliot said.

"I want my lawyer."

Special Victim Unit Squad Room

Thursday October 26

Manhattan NY

1:28 PM

"Your guy's alibi check out. His friend's wife reported his motorcycle stolen she saw the bike gone she came home. But Thomas's friend says he did lend Thomas his bike." Fin told his co-workers

"So we can't hold him on grand larceny." Olivia said

"Or the murder. Thomas Miller was out of town when it happened. He is a vivid Jets fan, he picture of him from the jumbotron." Much told his fellow colleagues.

"Great, were back to square one." Olivia sighed.

Elliot Stabler Residence

Thursday, October 26

Queens, NY

6:00 PM

"Dickie, get you things together. Olivia will be here any minute to tutor you in Spanish." Elliot told his son

"Can't I watch a few more minutes of this show?" Dickie asked his eyes never leaving the TV.

"No, turn off the TV and get your homework out." Elliot said while picking up some of Eli's toys that were scattered over the living room.

"Elizabeth, honey, it almost time for dinner are you going to join us or sulking in room all night long?" Elliot questioned his youngest daughter, who locked herself in her room earlier this evening.

"I'm not sulking." Lizzie muffled voice came through her room door.

Elliot brought his thumb and index finger to the bridge of this nose.

"Dickie, do you know what you sister's issue is?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, she's PMSing." Dickie replied nonchalantly

"Dickie!"

"What she is, Dad."

The sound of the door bell ringing filled the Stabler household signaled that Olivia Benson had arrived/Elliot smiled and picked Eli out of his high chair, "Come on Eli, let's greet Olivia." Elliot walked over to the door then opened it.

"Hey." Elliot said.

"Hi El, Hey Eli, look how big you're getting." Olivia said smiling at Eli.

Eli buried his face in Elliot chest, "Oh Eli, come on, you know who Liv is."

The one year old lifted his head and smiled, "Liv." He squealed.

Olivia smiled and gave Eli a kiss on the cheek, "You have a real heart breaker on your hands." Olivia said.

"Yeah, well I broke a couple hearts in my day." Elliot told his partner.

"Sure you did El." Olivia responded sarcastically.

"Hey Olivia." Dickie said from his seat at the table.

"Hey, Dickie. You're getting more handsome every time I see you." Olivia said causing the fifteen year old to blush.

"Thanks."

"Where's Lizzie?"

"She's having some type of teenage problem." Elliot said, "I'm going to talk to her, can you start helping Dickie with his Spanish." Elliot placed Eli in is playpen

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Elliot made his way to his daughter's room leaving Olivia and Dickie alone to work on Spanish.

"Alright Dickie let's get stated."

"Umm… Olivia I have something to show before we start okay."

"Okay."

Dickie pulled his backpack up from the chair beside him fishing though the main pocket searching for a paper he had discarded there. Dickie sighed when he found the crumpled piece of paper he had discarded his bag earlier in the day. Dickie handed Olivia the crumpled paper, Olivia took the paper from the teenager and un-crumpled it. Olivia looked at the piece of paper that read progress report on the top. Olivia scanned the paper then her eyes fell on the grade.

"Dickie, you have an F in Spanish." Olivia spoke softly.

"I know, my dad going to kill me when he finds out."

"Dickie, can you explain to me what's going on?"

"I haven't been turning in my homework and I failed a couple of quizzes and tests."

"Okay, did you talk to your teacher about this?"

"Yeah, she allowing me to make up the homework assignments I missed. And retake a few of my quizzes and test over. Dad has to sign my progress report, but I know he's going to really upset when he sees this."

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to help you make up all your homework assignments. Then where going to get you a good study routine so you can ace all you quizzes and tests. And I will talk to you father about you progress report. Okay"

"Thanks Olivia."

"You're welcome now let's get started on this homework alright."

Elliot knocked on his daughter's door before opening it, "Hey, honey, what's going on?" Elliot asked Lizzie who was lying on bed clutching her stuffed dog.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lizzie said softly.

"Lizzie, did something happen at school?" Elliot asked taking a seat at the edge of Lizzie's bed.

"No, Dad, please I really don't feel like talking right now." Lizzie said turning to face away from her father.

"Well, can you a least have dinner with us?" Elliot asked

"I'm not very hungry, dad." Lizzie whispered

"Okay." Elliot said while placing a kiss on Lizzie forehead.

Elliot left Lizzie room closing the door behind him. Elliot let out a sigh and leaned against his daughter's room door he stayed there for a while hopping Lizzie would call out to him. She didn't and Elliot made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, how's the Spanish going?" Elliot asked.

"Pretty good, Dickie's making progress." Olivia replied smiling.

"That's good."

"Dad, I'm hungry I can't work on an empty stomach." Dickie told his father has he put down his pencil

"Don't worry Son. Food will be ready in a minute."

"Great, what are we having?"

"Chicken, rice, and broccoli."

"Hmm, sounds good Dad."

"Is Lizzie going to join us?" Olivia asked.

"No, she's says she not hungry." Elliot replied

"El-"

"I don't want to push her Liv."

"Let me talk to her I used be a teenage girl."

Elliot thought for a while before saying "Alright, but wait for while I don't want her to feel I like I'm ambushing her."

"Okay."

Elliot, Olivia and Dickie ate dinner in silent, when they were done eating dinner Dickie and Olivia finished up Dickie's homework, once Dickie homework was done the teenager went to his room to play on his Gameboy.

"I'm going to make a plate for Lizzie." Olivia said.

"She said she wasn't hungry." Elliot reminded her.

"Trust me El, she's hungry. I'll be right back."

Olivia made her way to Lizzie room with a plate of food for her, Olivia knocked on Lizzie door, "Go away Dad." Lizzie said.

"It's Olivia can I come in? I brought food."

"Umm… yeah, come in."

Olivia opened the door and smiled at Lizzie.

"Hey, I brought you some food." Olivia said taking a sit on Lizzie desk chair

"Thanks." Lizzie whispered taking the plate from Olivia

"You want to tell me what's going on."

"You're going think it's stupid."

"No I won't"

"My mom and I had a fight."

"About what?"

"Homecoming. You see I got asked by this guy."

"Yeah, what's his name?"

"Collin Reynolds."

"Sounds cute."

"He is cute, but the problem is I don't have a dress for Homecoming. Mom was supposed to take me shopping but, she had work and things got in the way. So asked mom if we could go shopping tomorrow since Homecoming on Saturday, but she has to work then I yelled at her, and then she yelled back. I know it's silly."

"It's not silly you're fifteen and you want to go to Homecoming. Your mom busy, so I'll take you shopping."

"You will?"

"Yes, but you have to get your Mom and Dad's permission first."

"Okay I'll call mom in the morning, thanks Liv."

"Yeah, no problem." Olivia said giving Lizzie a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia smiled at the teenager before leaving her room. Elliot saw Olivia leave Lizzie room and enter the living room.

"How'd it go?" Elliot asked his partner as came into the living room.

"It went well. she was just having a teenage crisis, but I handled it."

"Do I even want to know?"

Olivia smiled at her partner, "El, I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Dickie."

"I thought you said he was getting the hang of Spanish."

"He is a little better. It's just...Here." Olivia handed Elliot the wrinkled looking paper.

"What's this?"

"It's Dickie's progress report for his Spanish class."

"He's failing Spanish." Elliot said as he stared at his son's progress reports.

"Yes, but it's okay."

"How is my son failing okay!"

"Calm down Elliot."

"I'm going to kill him after everything I did for him he goes and does this."

"Elliot, it's just a progress report so he has time to bring it up. He's teacher is letting him hand in all his missing homework assignments and makeup the quizzes and tests. I'm going to help create a good study routine for him so he can pass all his quizzes and tests. By the time the report cards come he have an A or B in the class."

"Okay." Elliot said letting out a sigh

"Alright, don't yell at Dickie he knows what he has to do in order to get his grade up."

Elliot nodded his and ran his hand over his hair. Olivia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. The two sat in silent for a while then Olivia phone went off. Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"It's Matt I got go, he's on his way to my place."

"I'll walk you out."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight El."

"Night Liv." Elliot said placing a kiss on Olivia cheek.

Olivia smiled at Elliot as left the apartment. Elliot closed the door and lean on the apartment door and a smile graced his face.

 **Thanks for the reviews! I'm enjoying writing this for you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for reviews! Sorry you the late update, I've been super busy with the holiday season as well as school. I would like to give a big shout to FicFriend for being my beta reader and helping me out! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Special Victims Unit

Manhattan, NY

Friday, October 27

8:30 AM

Fin sat at his desk talking on the phone to his friend from gang crimes, trying to see if he had found anything on their rapist. "Sorry Fin, there are no gangs matching those initials."

" Damn, thank for trying." Fin said, hanging up the phone.

"What's the verdict?" Munch asked.

"No gang names match the initials," Fin told his partner.

"Damn it!" Elliot cursed.

"Benson, Stabler! We got another victim. It's a Doctor who worked at Mercy. Fin and John, I want you to notify the family. This hasn't reached the media yet, so work fast."

Green Residence

Brooklyn, NY

Friday, October 27

9:29 AM

"Where's Warner?" Elliot asked the Assistant ME.

"She's out sick," the Assistant ME said while examining the body.

Sighing deeply, Elliot asked, "Okay, what do we got?"

"Caucasian, Female, around 30. Raped, beaten, and strangled."

"There are unopened containers of Thai food in the kitchen. Perp might have been or was disguised as the delivery man." An uniformed officer told the Detectives pointing to the Thai food containers.

"Good, now we can get this son of bitch." Elliot said.

Thai Cuisine Café

Brooklyn, New York

Friday, October 27

10:30 AM

Olivia and Elliot walk in to the restaurant flashing the badge at the young girl who is working at the cashier.

"Are you the manager?" Olivia asked the girl who looked no younger than nineteen.

"No, Gary is our manager," the girl replied. "Yo! Gary can you come here for a minute? The Cops are here. ?"

Gary said making his way from the back. "Good Morning Detectives what can I do for you today?

"Do you know who delivered to this address?" Elliot asked, showing Gary the address.

"Let me just the delivery log…. Looks like it was Tyler James-Henning.

"Tyler James-Henning, are you sure?" Elliot asked in shock.

"Yes sir. Says so right here," replied Gary, pointing at the delivery log.

"What time did he come back?"

"Umm…. That's strange it's looks like he didn't log back in.

"Alright thanks," Elliot said as he rushed out of the restaurant.

Olivia ran out of the restaurant to catch up with her partner. "Elliot, what's going on? Who's Tyler James-Henning?"

"Remember when I talked to Dickie and Lizzie class when they were in the second grade?"

Olivia nodded her head and Elliot continued. "Their classmate Tyler asked me what happened if your dad was hurting you. I told him to tell Dickie and he'll tell me. Well two weeks later, Dickie told me that Tyler said his dad hurts him. So I called my friend from Queens SVU to take the case. He and his wife fell in love with Tyler so they took him in. Tyler can't be the one behind this. I have to talk to Peter and Jane."

James-Henning Residence

Queens, New York

Friday, October 27

11:50 AM

Elliot waited patiently after he rang the James-Henning doorbell, hoping someone was home.

"Coming," A muffled voice came through the door. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Elliot, did Dickie tell you what happened to Tyler?" Mrs. James-Henning asked.

"No, what happened to him?" Elliot asked, his face laced with concern.

"He was mugged last night. Some guy pulled him in to alley. He wouldn't tell me what happened after that, but some women him found him and called 911. I never wanted him to work the night shift, but Tyler was so persistent," Jane told Elliot.

"Where's Peter."

"Undercover. I haven't been able to contact him yet."

"Can we speak with Tyler?" Olivia asked.

"Yes fallow me," Jane said.

Jane led Olivia and Elliot up the stairs and down the hall towards Tyler's room. Jane knocked on the teenager's door. "Honey, Detective Stabler is here to talk to you," Jane said softly.

The door opened and Tyler stood there wearing a black eye and a few cuts and bruises. "Hi Mr. Stabler."

"Hey Ty. Do you mind if my partner and I talk with you?"

"Come in."

Elliot and Olivia entered the teenager's bedroom and Tyler closed the door behind him.

"Can you tell us what happened last night?" Elliot asked, not taking his eyes off the fifteen-year-old's black eye.

"Last night I was delivering food when this guy came out of nowhere and attacked me. He told me to take off my uniform. When I refused, he started throwing punches. I couldn't see his face 'cause he was wearing a ski mask. He took off my uniform, said thanks, then threw a wad of cash at me."

"Do you still have the money?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Tyler dug through his drawer, finding what he was looking for. He pulled out the wad of cash and handed it to Elliot. Elliot took the money with his gloved hand and placed it in a plastic bag, passing it to Olivia.

"Thanks Tyler you did good. Rest up. I'll send Dickie by to check on you okay?"

"Alright Mr. Stabler."

Elliot and Olivia exited Tyler's room, to see Jane standing there. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry too much, Jane. I'm going to send Dickie to check on him later today, okay?"

"Thank you Elliot.

Crime Lab

Manhattan, NY

Friday, October 27

1:20 PM

"What did you get, O'Halloran?" Elliot asked the Crime Scene Tech.

"The only fingerprints I was able to detect was Tyler's. But I did find something interesting your perp is allergic to latex." O'Halloran told Elliot, holding the _Avanti_ condom wrapper he found in the wad of cash.

"Thanks O'Halloran," Elliot said, taking the condom wrapper.

Special Victims Unit

Manhattan, NY

Friday, October 27

3:00PM

"Dad! Dada!" The twins and Eli said unison, catching their father's attention.

"Dickie, Lizzie, how was school today?" Elliot asked, kissing Lizzie on cheek and taking Eli from Dickie.

"It was good; Mom gave me permission to go shopping with Olivia," Lizzie told her father, smiling.

"Okay, enjoy your time shopping. I guess me and boys can have male-bonding time."

Olivia walked in to the squad room, smiling when saw Elliot and his kids. "Hey guys," she called out.

"Liv, guess what? Mom said it was okay for me to go shopping with you!" Lizzie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay great. Let me just clear off my desk and we can go. What are you boys going to do while were gone?" Olivia asked.

"Male-bonding." Dickie replied.

"Sounds like fun."

"Fun!" Eli yelled.

Olivia smiled at the youngest Stabler. "Okay Lizzie. I'm ready. I'll have her back to you by 8. She will be fed and ready for Homecoming."

"Sounds good to me. Have fun shopping sweetheart."

"I will. Love you dad."

New York Shopping Mall

Manhattan, NY

Friday, October 27

5:30PM

"Lizzie, I love you, but we been here for an hour, and still need to get you shoes and jewelry," Olivia said.

"I know but no dress seems right," replied Lizzie, plaintively.

"You know what? I think we should look for a blue dress. It will help bring out the color in your eyes."

"Blue?"

"Yeah… like a sky or baby blue. Like this one." Olivia said, picking dress from the rack. "What do you think?"

Lizzie examined the baby blue dress.

A smile graced the fifteen-year-old's face. "I love it!"

"Me too. Now let's pay for this and get you some cute shoes."

After paying for the dress, Olivia and Lizzie headed to the shoe store. Lizzie smiled as a certain pair of shoes caught her eye.

"Liv, I like this pair!" Lizzie was holding up a pair of silver colored heels with a rhinestone center detail.

"I love them! You know what? I have the perfect pair of earrings I can let you borrow."

"Really?"

"Yup. Now let get something to eat."

"Can we get Chinese?"

Olivia smiled. "You are you father's daughter! Come on."

Rising Star Restaurant

Queens NY

Friday, October 27

7:00PM

Lizzie and Olivia were sitting at a table reading the menu. Lizzie put her menu down and said, "Olivia, thanks for taking me shopping."

"You're welcome. It was fun," Olivia replied

"Olivia, do you like my dad?" Lizzie questioned her dad's partner.

"Yes. He's my partner and best friend. Of course I like him," Olivia said laughing

"No, I mean do you like him like him? Like, do you have crush on my dad?"

"Lizzie! This is a highly inappropriate conversation," said Olivia firmly.

"Why? You like my dad, don't you?"

"I have a boyfriend," Olivia replied, shifting in her chair.

"You can have a _husband_ if you get with my dad."

"Lizzie!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What? You and my dad are prefect of each other, and we can be your kids," Lizzie told Olivia smiling

"Lizzie…"

"Come on Olivia you made a great stepmom. We all love you."

"Elizabeth Stabler!" Olivia voice was firm

"Mom and dad are divorced. Mom is even dating again. Some guy named Jared, and we don't like him."

"Lizzie." Olivia sighed, her voice softer this time.

"I mean do you really love this guy you're dating? I know you want kids, but dad's swimmers still work. If they didn't we wouldn't have Eli."

"Lizzie, stop. I love you, and your brothers and sisters like my own kids, but you father and I are only friends.

"Olivia please. Why can't you just try it out?" Lizzie was practically begging now.

"Because I love Matt, my boyfriend." Olivia replied in an unexpectedly harsh tone.

The words sound weird saying them out loud ,and Olivia hated lying to Lizzie. But she wanted this conversation to end. A frown came across Lizzie face, and the fifteen -year-old sank down in her chair.

Stabler Residence

Queens, NY

Friday October 27

7:30

"We're back," Olivia said, walking in to the living room, seeing Elliot watching TV with Eli asleep on his chest. Lizzie headed to her room, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Hey you're back early. How did go?" Elliot whispered.

"Great. We got really beautiful dress and shoes; your daughter is going to look like Cinderella," Olivia told her partner.

"Well, just hope this guy _is_ Prince Charming."

"I'm sure he is," chuckled Olivia.

"What's up with Lizzie? She went to room pretty fast."

"She was just a bit upset with me, but she'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing major; don't worry about. I really do have to go though."

"Meeting Matt?"

"Yes."

"Have a good time."

"I will. I told Lizzie I'd come over tomorrow evening to do her hair before she leaves."

"Okay. See you at the precinct tomorrow."

Benson Residence

Manhattan, NY

Saturday, October 28

2:14AM

The sound of Olivia's phone ringing woke the Senior Detective from her sleep. Olivia grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

"Benson." Olivia barked into the phone.

"We have another vic Liv."

"Damn it."

"Liv, its Judge Donnelly."

"I'll be right in."

Special Victims Unit

Manhattan, NY

Saturday, October 28

5:00AM

The four lead Detectives are sitting at the desk in silence, Commissioner Morris walked into the 16th Precinct. He glanced at SVU's four top Detectives before entering Captain Cragen's office.

"How bad do you think Captain in for?" Olivia asked her colleagues.

"Not as bad we're going get it if we don't catch this son of a bitch," Elliot replied, reading Judge Donnelly's file.

In Cragen's office, Commissioner Morris was giving Captain Donald Cragen an earful.

"This guy has killed ten women. TEN! I thought I could trust you to handle this. I guess I was wrong. Maybe you have burned out. Maybe it's time you stepped down from the squad and retire."

"Commissioner Morris, I can assure you I have not burned out. I have my top Detectives working around the clock to catch this guy, and my Detectives _will_ catch this guy."

"They'd better, Captain. All your asses are on the line." With that, the commissioner marched out of Cragen's office with the detectives staring after him.

Stabler Residence

Queens, NY

Saturday, October 28

5:00PM

"Lizzie, Maureen and I want to see your dress," Kathleen said as she walked into her sister's room.

"It's in my closet. Can you pull it out for me? I'm going to take shower."

"Sure."

Kathleen walked over to her sister's closet and pulled out the baby blue dress, holding it up to show Maureen.

"Wow, Lizzie. Dad has great taste!" Maureen said in shock, examining the dress.

"Umm… Dad didn't pick out. Liv did." Lizzie yelled from the shower.

"Mom told us you went shopping with dad," Kathleen spoke

"Well, I told mom that 'cause there was no way should would let Olivia take me shopping."

"Wow! Little miss goodly two shoes lying to mom. I can't believe it." Kathleen said, looking at Maureen.

"Mom is going to kill you when she finds out," Maureen told her younger sister, shaking her head.

"She not _going_ to find out, 'cause I'm not going to tell her and you guys aren't either."

"What in it for us?" Kathleen asked, smirking.

Lizzie came out of the bathroom with her town around her. "I won't tell mom and dad about your pregnancy scare." Lizzie replied, looking at Kathleen.

"Fair enough."

"How are going to do your hair?" Maureen asked.

"Not sure yet. Dad called and said he and Olivia should be coming home soon. Olivia said she would do my hair."

"Well we should think about what kind of hairstyle you want so when Liv gets here, she can just do it."

"Maureen! Eli is crying and he won't stop." Dickie yelled from the living room.

"I'll be right back," Maureen said, sighing.

Maureen walked in to the living room and picked Eli up. "No wonder he crying. You changed the channel. Blue's Clues is the only thing that keeps him quiet when he gets cranky," Maureen said taking the remote from her brother's hands and switching the channel back to Blue's Clues. Eli stopped crying immediately when he heard the Blue's Clues theme song.

"Blue!" Eli squealed with delight.

"That's right Eli." Maureen cooed, kissing Eli's cheek and placing him in his playpen.

"Don't change the channel again; aren't you supposed to be getting ready for Homecoming?"

"I'm guy. It doesn't take long for me get dressed."

"Whatever. Just leave the TV alone."

Maureen left the living room and headed back to Lizzie's room. Lizzie was dressed in her baby blue dress and sliver heels. Her was in an up-do with two locks of hair curled, falling down the side.

"Wow! Lizzie you look great! Stand up a spin around," Maureen told her sister.

Lizzie spun around.

"I love your hair."

"Thanks. Kathleen thought of the hairstyle and just did it."

"You need earrings."

"Olivia's got me covered."

"Okay, good. When is Collin picking you up?"

"6:30, and I'm so nervous."

"Why?" Kathleen asked.

"I don't want to mess up; I really like Collin."

"I'm sure Collin really likes you too. You're not going to mess up. But if he pushes you to do something you not ready to do-"

"I know I know. Kick him where the sun don't shine and then have Dickie beat the crap out of him."

"Yup, we taught you well."

"We're here," Elliot said from the doorway.

"Dad!" Maureen and Kathleen said in unison, running out of Lizzie room to their father.

"I've missed you guys." Elliot stated, pulling his daughters in for a hug, kissing their foreheads.

"We've missed you too dad," Kathleen told her father, smiling.

"Hey, Liv," Maureen said, hugging Olivia.

"Maureen, how's life as a college senior treating you?" Olivia asked the twenty-one year-old.

"Life is good. Graduation is coming up. I have your invitation with me," Maureen replied

"Okay great. Can't wait to go."

"Hello! Fifteen year-old trying to get ready for Homecoming here!" Lizzie yelled from her room.

"Coming, Lizzie!" called Olivia up the stairs. "Come on girls, you can fill me on your lives while I help Lizzie."

"Alright. We'll talk to you later dad."

Elliot nodded and watched his daughters and partner head to Lizzie's room.

"Dad! I need your help!" Dickie called from his room.

"Coming."

Elliot walked into Dickie's room. When he entered, he saw Dickie dressed in a black tuxedo trying to figure out how to tie his bowtie.

"How the hell do you tie this?"

"Hey, watch your mouth."

"Sorry Dad."

Elliot took the bowtie away from his son and placed it around this son's neck, tying it.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Richard, I want you to take care of your sister. Don't let that guy get fresh with her."

"Fresh. Really, Dad?"

"Yes, fresh. And I want you treat your date like she's the queen of world."

"Dad I will. I grew up with three sisters, remember? I know how to a treat a lady right."

"I know son, and I trust you to treat her right."

"Thanks, and I promise to keep an eye on Lizzie and her date. I don't want anything to happen to Lizzie."

"Thanks son, I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

Elliot and Dickie shared a hug.

"Daddy, Dickie! Come down here. We have so present Lizzie to you!" Maureen yelled.

"Were coming!"

Elliot and Dickie made their way out of Dickie's room and into living room. Maureen motioned them to take a seat on the sofa. Elliot and Dickie looked at each other before sitting. Olivia came out of Lizzie's room smiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Elizabeth Christine Stabler in her first Homecoming ball." As Olivia made the announcement, Lizzie stepped out of her room looking beautiful in her baby blue dress. She wore sliver earrings with a multi spiral drop. She also had a sliver clutch. Lizzie did a quick spin.

"What do you think, Daddy?" Lizzie asked her father.

Elliot smiled standing up and making his way towards his youngest daughter. "You look beautiful, honey." Elliot said, kissing Lizzie's forehead.

"What do you think, Dickie?" Kathleen asked.

"She looks alright," Dickie replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"What time is Collin coming?" Olivia asked.

"He should be here soon," Lizzie replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lizzie smiled, knowing it was Collin. "Get the door Dad."

"Calm down honey."

Elliot opened the door to reveal Lizzie's date. Collin stood at 6'1 and had curly black hair and ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and had a wrist corsage in his hand.

"Mr. Stabler," Collin said, holding out his hand.

"Collin," Elliot replied, taking the boy's hand and squeezing it hard.

"Daddy, Elliot!" Both Lizzie and Olivia exclaimed when they saw Collin grimace from the handshake.

Elliot smirked and let go of Collin's hand. Collin rubbed his hand as he walked over to Lizzie, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look stunning," Collin told Lizzie.

"Thanks; I want introduce you to my family."

"Let me guess… you talk about them all the time. I'm sure I know who is who."

Collin pointed to Maureen. "You're Maureen. I can tell because you have short blonde hair."

Collin then pointed to Kathleen. "You're Kathleen because you hair is longer, and Eli, of course, is in the playpen."

Collin looks at Olivia and smiles. "You're Miss. Benson. Lizzie talks about you all the time."

"Impressive." Lizzie said.

"I told you I listen to you, baby," Collin said, kissing Lizzie's cheek again.

"Okay you two love birds, we need pictures. Mom is blowing up my phone asking for them, so let's do Lizzie and Collin, then Lizzie and Dickie, and then all three of you, okay." Kathleen said

After pictures were taken Lizzie, Collin, and Dickie left to pick up Dickie's date and head to Homecoming. Elliot gave the twins permission to be home at one. The twins gave their dad hugs before leaving.

"Dad, Kathleen and I are going to head out," Maureen said.

"Where are you going?"

"Mom's; you don't have enough rooms."

"The couch is a pull-out."

"Umm, let's see… Sleeping on a pull-out or having our rooms. Sorry, Dad. Having our own rooms wins! We'll come over tomorrow."

"Alright."

Elliot pulled his two eldest into a hug.

"Good night girls."

"Good night Dad. See you tomorrow. 'Night Liv."

"Night girls drive safely."

"We will."

Kathleen and Maureen left, leaving Elliot and Olivia home alone with Eli who had fallen asleep in his playpen.

"I'm going to put Eli to bed. Do you have to go?" Elliot asked Olivia as he picked Eli up.

"No, Matt has been super busy so I'm yours all night," Olivia replied.

"I like the sound of that," Elliot waggled his eyebrows. Olivia rolled her eyes in response and Elliot went to put Eli to bed.

After placing Eli in his crib and kissing him goodnight, Elliot headed back to the living room taking a seat by Olivia on the couch.

"The twins are growing up," Olivia said,

"I know. They're starting driver's ed over Christmas break."

"Wow, they're going to be driving soon."

"Yeah. You know them going to this homecoming reminds me of mine."

"Did you take Kathy?"

"Yes, I had really good time. What about you, how was your homecoming?"

"I didn't go to Homecoming. My mom was too drunk to care about taking me to homecoming or take me shopping for a dress."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. Everyone deserves to go to Homecoming. Come on."

Elliot stood up holding his hand out for Olivia to take.

"What are you doing, Stabler?"

"I'm trying to get you dance with me."

"Dance? Why?"

"Cause I want to give you a Homecoming and you have to dance at Homecoming!"

"Elliot!"

"Stop protesting Benson and take my hand."

Olivia smiled and took Elliot's hand. Elliot pulled Olivia out of her seat and into his arms. Elliot began to sway them back and forth.

"Elliot, there isn't even any music."

"We don't need music. Just relax Liv"

Olivia did as Elliot said, and relaxed into her partner's hold, laying her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice," Olivia exhaled softly.

"Liv," Elliot said.

Olivia took her head off Elliot's shoulder and looked at her partner. Elliot gave Olivia a soft smile and lowered his head towards Olivia's lips. As they were just about to kiss, Olivia's phone chose that moment to off. Elliot and Olivia pulled apart. Olivia looked at her phone.

"It's Casey. I have to go." Olivia told Elliot, reading Casey's text message.

"Olivia." Elliot said, not wanting Olivia to go.

"I have to go. We'll talk later," Olivia promised before leaving.

Novak Residence

Manhattan, NY

Saturday, October 28

10:00PM

"Casey, I got your text. What's up?" Olivia asked once she was seated on the bed.

"I'm off the case," Casey said, looking down at her bed sheet.

"What? Why?" Olivia asked, confused.

"My new boss says I'm too close to this because the bastard killed Judge Donnelly and my emotions might get in the way. So SVU is getting a new ADA for a while," Casey told her.

"That totally unfair! Don't worry Case. We'll nail the son of a bitch and make sure he gets life with no parole. I promise."

So there you have it! I know there are a lot of questions surrounding Judge Donnelly death, don't worry I will go in to more details in the next chapter! Thanks once again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Special Victim Unit

Friday November 3

Manhattan, NY

8:40

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at their desk talking when an African-American woman walked into the squad room she was in her mid-thirties and stood around 5'4. Olivia was the first to notice her.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked standing up from her desk.

"Yes, is the Special Victim Unit?" The women asked

"Yes, I'm Detective Olivia Benson, how may I help you?"

"My name is Kayla Marks. I'm your new ADA."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Atlanta, Georgia, I admire your Unit you do what many cops can't even stomach. I heard about this dirt bag you're trying to nab, if you find him and give me good evidence I'll put that son of bitch away for life."

"I think this the beginning of a new friendship; this is my partner Elliot Stabler."

Elliot got up from his desk and shook the new ADA hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, is you captain in?"

"Yes, is his office is over there." Olivia said pointing to Cragen office.

"Thank you."

Kayla Marks walked over to Cragen office and knocked on the door. Cragen told her to come in Kayla entered the Captain office closing the door behind her.

Special Victim Unit

Friday November 3

Manhattan, NY

2:00PM

Olivia sat at her desk looking at all the crime scene is photos of the serial rapist case when the phone on her desk rang.

"Manhattan Special Victim, Detective Benson speaking." Olivia spoke in the phone.

"Hey baby, I miss you." Matt's smooth voice came through the other end.

"I miss you too, how's your trial going?"Olivia asked smiling.

"It's going well closing statementsare tomorrow." Matt told Olivia has he played with his pen.

"That great, do you think you'll win?"

"Yeah, I think I have this in the bag."

"That's great."

"Liv, I have you gave more thought to leaving your unit?" Matt's voice becoming serious.

"Matt." Olivia said frustrated.

"Olivia come on, this unit is becoming too much for you." Matt said worry was laced in his voice.

"No, it's not. I'm fine."

"Why is this unit so important? You haven't told me yet. I'm your boyfriend you're supposed to trust me." Matt spoke harshly.

"I do trust you."

"Really Olivia?"

"Look, can we not have this conversation right now. I'm at work." Olivia let out a sigh.

"Okay, look, Liv like you a lot and want trust me. Let me be there for you. You don't need Elliot as your go guy anymore. Let me be your best friend, the one you tell all your secret too. Olivia let me love you."

"Matt… I."

"Look, Olivia I have to go, can come over tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight bye."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone, and looked up and saw Elliot staring at her.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine." She said not meeting his gaze.

"Liv…"

"I'm too guarded." Olivia whispered.

"What?"

Olivia shakes her head, "Nothing, never mind, did the twins enjoy Homecoming?"

"Liv, you just can't change the subject on me, tell me what wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Did the twins have fun at Homecoming?"

"They had blast Lizzie said all girls the swooned over her dress. And since I was asleep when they got home Dickie played dad, by flashing the porch light on and off when he thought Lizzie and Collin were kissing too long.

Olivia let out laugh picturing Dickie doing that. "Like father, like son. Dickie your twin. Oh, do still need me to come over tonight 'cause I told Matt he could come over."

"No, come over on Saturday midterms are coming up, so the twins are both going crazy"

"Ah, midterms, the joy of life as high school sophomore."

"We'll my two sophomore are ready to rip each other hair out."

"What going on?"

"It's always Dickie taking too long the computer or Lizzie won't let me borrow her study cards."

"Elliot both Lizzie and Dickie, need a laptop and BestBuy is having a great sell, let me buy them a laptop for Christmas."

"Olivia, I can't let you do that."

"Why not? I have always give your kids gifts."

"Yes, but they never been that expensive."

"El, trust me I don't mind."

"You don't have to, they're not your kids."

"I know that, but this gift will last them though college."

"Okay, buy them a laptop."

"Great, two down three to go, now what would Maureen and Kathleen want?"

"A boyfriend who drives their dad crazy."

"Funny El, since Maureen is graduating I think I'll give her something cute like Dr. Seuss _Oh, the Places You'll Go!_ "

"She loved that book as kid, I'm sure she'll love that Liv."

"Now Kathleen and Eli, Oh at Toy R Us they have this cute little eclectic cars Eli will be two in January so it would be prefect."

"Liv…"

"Don't worry El, it's not too expensive."

"Eli has been talking up a storm lately and he learned the difference between yes and no, he asked you for the other day."

"Really?"

"I wanted to call you but I decided against it."

"El, I love your kids so if they want to talk to me they can."

"I just don't to want bother with you."

"Elliot it wouldn't be a bother."

"Thanksgiving will become up soon and Kathy has them for Thanksgiving, but the kids and I are going to an early Thanksgiving celebration. You're invited, so is Matt if you want to bring him."

"You want to meet him?"

"Not really, but he's your boyfriend so will be see him a lot if things keep going to way they are. It's been four month, so I need to meet him soon or later, right?"

"Right."

"Benson, Stabler we got another vic, this one a kid." The Captain stated with a worried look on his face.

"A kid?"

"Yeah fourteen, at St. Mary's.

"St. Mary, that's Elizabeth and Richard school. Cap, are they okay? Was it a shooting?" Elliot asked fearing for is kids safety

"No, it was rape and the girl was strangled and branded."

Olivia and Elliot share look of worry before heading to scene.

St. Mary's

Friday, November 3

Queens NY

2:30 PM

"Daddy!" Lizzie cried as she ran up to father and wrapping her arms around him squeezing him tight.

"Whoa, kiddo it's okay." Elliot said trying to calm her.

"Detective it was you daughter who found the girl." A uniform officer informed Elliot.

Elliot placed both his hand on his daughter's face and kissed her forehead. "Are okay Lizzie?"

Shaking her head Lizzie responded, "I was so scared daddy; I just want to go home."

"You have to give your statement honey."

"It's okay El, take Lizzie and Dickie home, I can get her statement tomorrow." Olivia told Elliot as she looked at Lizzie.

Lizzie face was pale and her hands were shaking Olivia placed her hand on Lizzie shoulder. "It will be okay Lizzie."

Lizzie just shook her head and walked over to Dickie who wrapped his arms around his sister who was younger than him by three minutes comforting her.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot said watching his Dickie comfort his sister.

"Elliot, I heard a teacher tell one of the uniform officers that girl was Nina Ziegler."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry El."

"Me too."

Olivia watched as walked over to Dickie and Lizzie warping his arm around them saying.

"Come on Lizzie let's get you home."

Stabler Residents

Queens NY

Friday November 3

3:00PM

Lizzie was siting her room staring at her book she couldn't get the image of Nina's lifeless body out of her head. A knock on her bedroom door startled her.

"Lizzie, its Dad can I come in."

"Yeah, Dad."

"Hey kiddo."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about."

"Elizabeth."

"Dad, look I really don't feel like talking. I know I have to give my statement tomorrow, but I just can't talk about."

"Lizzie, Nina was your best friend."

"I know that daddy! And gymnastic won't be the same without her. What do you want from me do want cry, scream, hit something, cause none of those thing will bring her back!"

"Lizzie…"

"No dad, my best friend is dead and it's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, that rapist as you have been trying to catch for months did this. I thought the police was supposed to keep the city safe, but I guess the news was right NYPD is doing nothing but siting on their asses."

"Whoa, you better watch who you are talking to. I'm not one of your little friends Elizabeth, I am your father and you will talk to me with respect. Now, I'm going to give you some time to cool off. You can come out of your room when you're ready to apologize.

Elliot got up from Lizzie bed and walked out her room closing the door then behind him. Elliot let out a sigh and leaned against his daughter's door. The sound of phone ringing caused to leave his spot on Lizzie door.

"Stabler." Elliot spoke into phone.

"Elliot I heard what happened on the news are Richard and Elizabeth okay." Kathy, Elliot ex-wife asked her voice laced with worry and concern.

"They're fine Kathy, just a shaken up, but they're fine."

"Maybe I should come get them."

"No, I'm capable of taking care of my kids."

"Elliot you work just had a major effect on _our_ kids. I'm going to pick them up."

"You will do no such thing Kathy; it's my weekend with them."

"They're old enough to make the own decision let me talk to them."

"Back off, Kathy."

"Elliot either you let me talk to them or I'll just come over there."

"Fine, Dickie your mom is on the phone."

Dickie came out of his room and took the phone from his father.

"Hey Mom.

"Hey baby, are okay? Do want to come home? Jared and I are having a movie night you can join us."

Dickie faced formed a look of disused at the mention of Jared's name. "Mom, Lizzie and I are fine. You don't need to worry about us."

"How's Lizzie? Let me talk to her."

"Mom, Lizzie not in the talking mood."

"Let me talk to you father."

Dickie held the phone out her his father to take. Elliot took the phone and placed to his ear. "Yes, Kathy."

"Did Lizzie give her statement?"

"No, she's going to it tomorrow."

"I'm coming down to the station tomorrow what time should I be there?"

"Kathy you don't need to come down the station I have it covered."

"Elliot…"

"Kathy, I know we're not married anymore, but you have to trust me."

"Okay, Elliot."

"I'll have Lizzie call you when she is feeling better okay?"

"Okay, bye Elliot."

"Bye."

Benson Residents

Friday November 3

Manhattan, NY

8:00PM

Olivia sat on her sofa watching Matt pace back and forth, Neither Olivia nor Matt had said word to each other since Matt showed up at Olivia door.

"Matt-"

"You like me right? Like more than a friend."

"Yes, Matt I do."

"Okay then why won't you open up to me?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know! Come on Olivia, a root canal would be less painful than me trying to get you to open up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Olivia, just open up to me I'm supposed to be your best friend. Since the day, you agreed to be my girlfriend I was supposed to be your best friend not Elliot."

"Why do you keep bring him up?"

"Cause he's the root of our problem."

"Matt I like you, but this needs stop, Elliot is my partner he been there for me."

"I can be here for you. I just want to know more about you. You know a lot about me and I all know about you is that you're a beautiful detective who works for the Special Victim Unit, you graduated from Siena College, your birthday is December 13 and that it. All that stuff is pretty basic."

"I know I'm sorry going to try really hard to change that."

"Okay tell me about your Mom and Dad."

"Matt, I really tired it been a long a day."

Matt knew Olivia was trying to change the subject not wanting to push the issue he followed along.

"What happened?"

"A girl only fourteen was rapped, by that bastard we been trying to catch. The girl was Lizzie, you know Elliot's youngest daughter." Matt nodded his telling her to continue, "The girl was Lizzie's best friend. Lizzie so shaken up I don't know what do."

"I'm sorry Liv, I know this must have been hard of you that's why-"

"If you're going to ask me to leave the unit it's not going to happen."

"Olivia…"

"Matt, I'm a big girl, I have been in this unit for ten years I'm fine."

"You're always just fine Olivia. Just open up to me just this once."

"This case is getting to all of us! I worried about Elliot's girls they want to successful powerful women and this pick trying to kill off every girl of want to be successful. I thought they were safe 'cause the guy was no longer targeting undergraduate and he never touched high school student, but now this I don't know."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I know how much you want to catch this guy, that why I think you need a break from the unit to clear you head then you can go back clear head to catch the guy."

"Matt, I don't need to clear my head I'm fine, it's getting late I think you should go."

Matt let out a sigh, "Okay I'll talk to you later."

Olivia walked Matt to the door; Matt gave Olivia a kiss on the lips before exiting her apartment. Olivia let out sigh as she closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with? I can't open Matt and as much I love Elliot can't tell him like he could ever love someone like me, and if tell Matt about messed up I am he won't want me either." Olivia said to her sinking down in front of her door tears streaming down her face.

Olivia's phone began to ring, Olivia wiped her face clean on tears and took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Benson."

"Liv."

"Hey El, what's up?"

"It's Lizzie she upset with me."

"Elliot what happened?"

"She's blamed me for Nina death."

"Oh, El I'm sorry, but you know she doesn't mean it she just upset she just lost her best friend."

"I know, but I can't help but think that this is my fault if we just could have caught this guy Nina would still be here."

"El, it's not your fault we're going to catch this son of bitch."

"I hope your right Liv."


End file.
